


Idol for One

by Dancerdreams2



Series: Idol for One [1]
Category: A.B.C.-Z, Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Community: je_holiday, F/F, F/M, Fic Exchange, Genderswap, JE Holiday, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2
Summary: Life shouldn’t have to be so complicated when you move to a new place and fall in love with your new best friend.





	Idol for One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sparklynoodles@LJ for the je_holiday exchange@LJ 2013! This fic kind of ran away from me... I almost dropped out of the exchange and threw this fic against the wall many times. Thank you to my amazing beta who continued to hold my hand along the way! ♥

Senga takes a deep breath as he toes his shoes off at the entrance and places them on the shoe rack. He steps nervously into the studio and takes in his surroundings, unable to stop the smile that spreads across his face as he peers through the glass into one of the practice rooms and sees a beginning hip hop class in progress.  
  
“Um... Excuse me?” Senga says, making his way to the front desk and freezing for a second when the man behind the counter looks up, face stern looking and right eyebrow slightly raised. “I... I just moved to Tokyo and wanted to register for classes here...” he stutters.  
  
When Senga is silently handed forms, he quickly fills them out and hands them to the man behind the desk along with his payment.  
  
The man checks the forms over quickly before nodding and pointing in the direction of the dressing rooms. “You’re free to use any of the lockers in there, but,” the man grins slyly, showing off what looks like fangs. “Choose wisely.”  
  
Heading over to the dressing rooms, Senga tries to figure out what the man had meant by choosing a locker wisely. Opening the door and peering inside, he finds an empty room with two neat rows of lockers. To his left, he can see that there were also showers for the dancers to use after classes.  
  
Senga picks a locker at random and reaches for the handle. He hears a voice shout out, “DON’T!” from the direction of the showers and turns to look just as he opens the door and a mountain of packets fall out of the locker. Surprised, Senga jumps back a bit and looks down at the items that had just fallen. He picks up one of the packets and begins to turn red when he realizes a mountain of cherry-flavored condoms have just fallen out.  
  
“You idiot!” says the voice again. Senga looks up to see a young man around his age with jet black hair rushing towards him from the showers. “Don’t just stand there! Help me put all of these back before Kitamitsu gets here!”  
  
“What-” Senga starts to ask.  
  
“Hurry up,” the young man says, yanking on Senga’s free hand and forcing him to squat down next to him. “Kitamitsu will be here any second now!”  
  
Senga quickly begins to help shoving the condoms back into the locker. When the last condom is safely inside, the black-haired man closes the locker door, grabs Senga’s hand and drags him past the curtains into the nearest shower.  
  
Senga looks at the other man curiously when he begins to peak through the curtains and tries to ask again, “Umm... What are-”  
  
“Shhh! You’ll give us away!” the other scolds. “Hurry up if you’re gonna watch! I hear Kitamitsu outside!”  
  
Senga gives up for now and cautiously peeks through the curtain as well just in time to see someone, dressed in a slightly baggy shirt walk into the dressing room, sweatpants dragging on the ground. When he walks up to the locker Senga has just helped stuff with condoms, Senga figures that he must be the so-called “Kitamitsu.”  
  
Senga holds his breath as Kitamitsu reaches for the locker. He’s surprised to see that Kitamitsu steps to the side before pulling the door open, allowing the contents to fall to the floor before kicking them out of the way and placing his bag in the locker. “You’ll have to try harder than that, Nika-chan,” he smirks.  
  
The man with Senga throws the curtain open and let’s out a small growl. “Dammit, Kitamitsu! You’re no fun!”  
  
Senga slowly follows “Nika-chan” as he storms out of the shower towards Kitamitsu.  
  
Spotting Senga, Kitamitsu raises an eyebrow. “Oh?” he asks amusedly. “Who’s your little boyfriend, Nika-chan?”  
  
“He’s NOT my boyfriend,” Nika-chan frowns. “Who are you, anyways?” he asks, turning to Senga. “You know, besides the guy who almost ruined my prank.”  
  
Kitamitsu rolls his eyes. “Yeah, because that prank worked SOOO well.”  
  
Senga feels his face heat up and looks down at the ground. “Sorry...” he apologizes.  
  
“Awww. He’s blushing,” Kitamitsu laughs. He picks up one of the cherry-flavored condoms that hasn’t fallen out of his locker and holds it out to Nika-chan. “I think you’re going to need this more than me with that cherry boy over there,” he winks.  
  
Senga’s blush spreads all the way to his ears and he wonders vaguely if he’d be able to shove himself into one of the empty lockers.  
  
“Screw you!” Nika-chan replies, slapping the condom out of Kitamitsu’s hand. Turning back to Senga, he asks, “Well? Are you going to tell us who you are or not?”  
  
“Senga Kento...” he answers. “I just moved here.”  
  
Kitamitsu smiles, “Kitayama, but everyone here calls me ‘Kitamitsu’ or ‘Mitsu’. I don’t mind either way. The little prankster here is Nikaido.”  
  
Senga just nods.  
  
“Hey!” Nikaido exclaims. “I could’ve introduced myself!”  
  
Kitayama, as Senga now knows, ignores Nikaido’s comment and shuts his locker before walking past them towards the door, ruffling both of their hair along the way. “Hate to break it to you kids, but class is going to start any minute now. Better get your asses to the rehearsal studio before Yara has them on platters,” he says, wiggling his own ass before walking right out.  
  
Nikaido lets out another small growl before heading towards the door as well. “Coming?”  
  
Senga looks down at the mess, “But what about all of this? Shouldn’t we pick it up?”  
  
“Nah. Just leave it,” he shrugs it off. “Miyacchi will clean it up. Now hurry! I don’t know about you, but I don’t want my ass put on a platter,” Nikaido says, grabbing Senga’s hand again and pulling him out of the dressing room all the way to the rehearsal studio.  
  
When they walk into the studio, Nikaido lets go of Senga’s hand and looks at the clock. “Mitsu, you ass! There are still 10 minutes left before class!”  
  
“Oops?” Kitayama grins lazily from where he’s sprawled on the floor.  
  
Senga is startled by the cackling laughter of two guys who are lounging around on a stack of practice mats in the corner of the room. One has slightly horse-like features, while the other seems like he could pull off a pretty convincing girl.  
  
“Someone’s in a bad mood,” the pretty one grins knowingly. “What’s the matter, Nika-chan? Prank fail again?”  
  
Nikaido shoots him a glare.  
  
“Who’s the new guy?” the horse-like man questions.“He’s Hyakuga,” Nikaido replies before Senga even opens his mouth.  
  
“It’s Senga...” Senga frowns. “Senga Kento.”  
  
The pretty one introduces himself as Fujigaya Taisuke. “But most people here call me ‘Taipi’.”  
  
“I’m Kawai,” the horse-like one introduces. “But most people here call me ‘Kawai,’” he starts cackling obnoxiously again.  
  
“Nice to meet you,” Senga says, wincing a bit at Kawai’s cackle.  
  
Just then, a man shorter than Kitayama walks through the studio door. “Alright, ladies. Get up and spread out!”  
  
“But Yara...” Kawai whines like a five year old. “Class isn’t supposed to start for another five minutes...”  
  
“Fumito,” a female voice reprimands from the doorway. She makes her way over to Kawai and leans over to whisper something in his ear.  
  
Kawai’s eyes get comically wide before he shoots up to his feet and yells, “you all heard the man! Up, up, up!”  
  
Nikaido gags from where he’s already been stretching and Fujigaya rolls his eyes before getting up and walking over to kick at Kitayama who is still sprawled in the middle of the floor.  
  
“Get your fat ass off the ground already,” Fujigaya frowns.  
  
Kitayama cracks open an eye and glances at the clock before rolling over. “I’m not getting up two minutes early so that Kawai can get some from his girlfriend tonight.”  
  
Fujigaya glares down at him. “I would keep kicking you for the next two minutes, but you’re not worth the effort.”  
  
Senga keeps to himself as he tries to take in everything that happens until Kawai’s girlfriend spots him and approaches with a grin.  
  
“Well aren’t you adorable,” she says, eyes crinkling a little as she grins wider when Senga seems to cower a bit. “I’m Goseki, but you can call me Gocchi.”  
  
“S- Senga Kento,” he stutters and he hears Nikaido snicker at him. He lets out a sigh of relief when Yara calls out that if they don’t let him start class right this minute, he’s going to fix it so none of them can get any ever, and Goseki retreats to Yara’s side.  
  
Once class gets started, Senga learns that although Goseki is Kawai’s girlfriend, she’s also Yara’s assistant. During a water break Senga asked Nikaido why Yara needed an assistant to teach such a small class. Nikaido shrugged and told him that Yara only used assistants when he was teaching something that would be used for a show in the future and Senga made a mental note to remember this dance.  
  
Throughout the class, Senga takes every opportunity he can to observe the other students, trying to learn from each of their strong points. Even though there were a few others in the class that he hasn’t been introduced to yet, the ones that he briefly spoke to definitely stand out in the group. Kawai uses a lot of energy in his dance and each movement looks big and exaggerated. Fujigaya, on the other hand, has small, distinct movements that all seem to flow into one another. Kitayama, despite the fact that he refused to get off the ground before class, can really move. He has a lot of strength behind every movement and is swift. Nikaido is also a good dancer, but Senga is so captivated by the look on Nikaido’s face that he can’t figure out exactly what about his movements makes him different from the rest. Senga can tell from Nikaido’s expression in the mirror how much he loves to dances, and he can’t stop the small smile that creeps its way across his face.  
  
Two hours pass by all too soon and Senga wipes the dripping sweat from his face with a blue sports towel as the entire class bows to Yara and thanks him and Goseki for the day’s lesson.  
  
Senga makes his way over to the wall, leans back against it, and slides down to the floor. He doesn’t notice Yara coming closer as he chugs some water and splutters a bit when Yara calls out to him.  
  
Yara chuckles a bit at Senga’s reaction before asking for his name. “Senga, huh?” Yara repeats. “I hope you’ll be coming from now on.”  
  
“Yes!” Senga replies enthusiastically.  
  
“Good, because I hear there might be a show coming up soon, and you’d make a good addition to the usual cast,” Yara winks.  
  
Senga can’t do anything but smile as Yara excuses himself and takes his leave.  
  
The next thing he knows, Senga is knocked over onto his side by a foot. “Oi!” he yells as he looks up at the culprit.Nikaido has his arms crossed, unimpressed look on his face. “It was the only way to get your attention. You had a stupid grin on your face and didn’t answer when I called out. I was even nice and called your name twice.”  
  
Senga glares up at Nikaido and tells himself that it wouldn’t be good to tackle someone on his first day, no matter how much Nikaido deserves it right now.  
  
“So?” Nikaido asks impatiently. “Are you coming or not?”Senga’s glare is replaced with a confused expression. “Coming where?”  
  
Nikaido lets out an exasperated sigh. “To dinner! You need to learn to pay attention when people are talking to you.”  
  
Fujigaya saves Senga from snapping at Nikaido when he calls out, “Come with us, Ken-chan! It’ll be fun!”  
  
Senga blinks at Fujigaya, slightly taken aback by the nickname as Fujigaya walks out of the rehearsal room.  
  
Nikaido reaches out a hand and helps Senga to his feet. “Ewww...” Nikaido complains, wiping his hand on his sweats. “We’re leaving in five minutes, so hurry up and go take a shower, because you look like you just got out of a pool.”  
  
Senga opens his mouth to say something when Nikaido gives him a little shove towards the dressing rooms.  
  
“I said, hurry up!” Nikaido says. “I’ll wait for you, so take a proper shower.”  
  
 Senga finally gives up and rushes back to the dressing room, grabs his things from his locker, and heads towards the showers.  He notices that Fujigaya and the others are already showering and rushes to jump into the last vacant stall.  
  
Senga doesn’t think that he took a very long shower, but by the time he comes out in his boxers and drying his hair with a towel, everyone seems to be gone except for Nikaido who is sitting against a wall in street clothes and fiddling with his phone.  
  
Nikaido seems to hear him approaching and looks up. His gaze lingers just a little too long and Senga starts to squirm in embarrassment.  
  
“Sorry!” Senga apologizes, flustered. He can still feel Nikaido’s gaze on him and he quickly throws his street clothes on and grabs his things. When he turns back to look at Nikaido, he’s gone.“Let’s go already!” Nikaido calls out from the door. “If we don’t hurry, they’ll order something weird for us.”  
  
Senga doesn’t even have time to wonder what kind of dish the restaurant they are going to would serve that could be considered “weird,” because Nikaido turns to leave without him and he practically has to chase after the other.  
  
Where they end up is a nice family restaurant right down the street from the studio where some familiar faces are waiting for them from two booths in the back corner. Even if they didn’t spot the group, Kawai’s cackling would’ve been a dead give-away.  
  
As they get closer, Senga apologizes for making them wait and Fujigaya replies that at least it doesn’t look like he got hit by a fire hose anymore.  
  
Nikaido shoves at Kitayama who’s taking up one side of a booth to himself. “Mitsu, hurry up and move it so we can sit already!”  
  
“Good luck getting that fat ass to move over,” Fujigaya scoffs.  
  
“Tai-chan...” a voice next to Fujigaya reprimands and Senga realizes that the man from the front desk is with them.  
  
Kitayama ignores Fujigaya’s comment and smiles lazily at Nikaido. “Ask your senpai nicely, Nika-chan.”“You’re not even my senpai!” Nikaido keeps shoving at Kitayama until he finally moves over enough for the two of them to slide into the booth.  
  
“Oh?” Kitayama questions. “Maybe not at the studio, but I could teach you so many new things,” he purrs, voice dropping a bit and leaning in closer to Nikaido’s ear.  
  
Senga looks down at his hands as he feels his cheeks heating up again.Nikaido gives Kitayama another shove and rubs at his ear. “Seriously, cut that out! We’re in public!”  
  
“New guy’s ears are turning red,” someone observes from across the table.  
  
Senga looks up in surprise and realizes that he hasn’t met the two sitting across from him yet. The man that commented just now seems to still be staring at his ears. The other is chuckling with a smile on his face so big that his eyes vanish.  
  
Seeing the confusion on his face, the smiling man introduces himself as Miyata Toshiya and mentions that he cleans up the studio.“Ah! Miyacchi?” Senga asks, remembering how Nikaido had mentioned that Miyacchi would clean up the mess they left earlier.  
  
It’s Miyata’s turn to look confused and Senga smiles sheepishly and explains that Nikaido had mentioned his name earlier.  
  
The other man is still staring, so Miyata nudges him gently and introduces him as Tamamori Yuta. “But everyone calls him Tama-chan.”  
  
Tamamori turns to look at Miyata and scrunches up his face. “Why are you so close? Stop being gross.”  
  
Senga turns his head in surprise when someone from the other table clears his throat and sees the man with the fangs looking back at him from Fujigaya’s side.  
  
“Since I didn’t get to introduce myself earlier,” the man starts, “I’m Yokoo Wataru. I’m in charge of the front desk at the studio. And you, Senga Kento, are Nika-chan’s new boy toy,” he grins teasingly, contrasting Senga’s first impression of him.  
  
“He’s not my boy toy!” Nikaido protests. “You’re all such jerks!”  
  
Senga just sits there, turning even redder as the entire table bursts into laughter.  
  
“I think we broke him,” Tamamori smirks.  
  
Just then the waitress comes to take their orders and they all settle back down. By the time their food arrives, Senga is still a little pink and he just picks at his food as he answers anything the others ask him.  
  
Nikaido nudges Senga with his shoulder. “Hey, eat. Before Kitamitsu eats it first.”  
  
Senga laughs when he looks over at Kitayama who is indeed eyeing his food.  
  
They finish up for the night and Senga exchanges phone numbers and mail addresses with the group before they part ways and Senga finds out that he and Nikaido live on the same train line.  
  
They sit in comfortable silence for the 15 minutes to Nikaido’s stop and Senga bids Nikaido goodnight as he gets off the train.  
  
When Senga gets home he flops right into bed and falls asleep with a smile on his face.  
  
Three weeks later news about the next show has come out and Senga participated in the audition, despite being new. When he gets to the studio he bounces up to the front desk. “Watta,” he calls out to Yokoo, “is Nika here yet?”  
  
Yokoo looks up from his desk and smiles. “Ken-chan~.” Yokoo ruffles Senga’s hair when Senga leans over the counter and rests his chin on his arms. “Not yet, but the cast listing was posted today. It’s outside the dressing room.”  
  
Senga’s face drops a bit when he hears that Nikaido isn’t there. He’s still 30 minutes early, but he’s learned that if Nikaido isn’t there by then, then he isn’t coming. He perks up again when Yokoo mentions the cast listing. “Thanks, Watta!” he says before taking off towards the dressing rooms.  
  
“Kento!” Fujigaya calls out with a smile from in front of the bulletin board when he notices Senga rushing towards him.  
  
“Morning, Taipi!” Senga greets, laughing as Fujigaya ruffles his hair ten times more than Yokoo has. He bats at Fujigaya until he lets up enough for Senga to glance at the board. He practically squeals when he sees that he’s been cast in the same group as the others and will get to perform with them.  
  
“Looking forward to working with you, Kento!” Fujigaya says.  
  
“Yes!” Senga replies, all smiles as he excuses himself to the dressing room to change for class.  
  
Senga has long since learned that Kitayama always uses locker 44, and shoves his things into the locker next to it. He pulls out his cell phone and sends a message out to Nikaido full of an unnecessary amount of happy emoji and gives him no explanation. He puts his phone in his locker and changes into his dance clothes. His phone starts vibrating noisily in his locker and he pulls it back out to check the reply from Nikaido. He chuckles to himself when he sees a message full of question marks and puts his phone away without answering, knowing it will drive Nikaido nuts for the next couple of hours.  
  
Two hours later it’s time for lunch and Senga heads over to the convenience store next door with Kitayama. When they walk in, they spot Tamamori re-stocking the bento boxes and Miyata, standing next to him and watching.  
  
Kitayama greets the two of them as he heads to the back of the store to grab a sports drink.  
  
“Tama and Miyacchi are always together,” Senga observes. “You must be really good friends!”Kitayama returns, drink in hand, and snorts. “Oh, they’re real good friends, alright,” he smirks.  
  
“Ugh. Why are you even all still here?” Tamamori says, cheeks turning a light shade of pink. “Hurry up and go back to the studio,” he mumbles before picking up the empty bin and moving it into the storeroom.  
  
Miyata notices how confused Senga looks after Kitayama’s comment and smiles at his innocence. “We’re dating,” he says as soon as Tamamori is out of earshot.  
  
Senga’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline and he’s in such a daze that he hears Miyata chuckling in the distance and the next thing he knows, he’s back in the studio.  
  
Kitayama hands Senga a bento and a sports drink and drops to the floor to eat. “Be more shocked about it, will you?” he smirks.  
  
“Sorry...” Senga replies. “It’s just... Dating? I thought they were just best friends like me and Nika...”  
  
Kitayama sighs and nudges Senga with his shoulder. “They ARE best friends. What’s wrong with dating your best friend? Or is it cause they’re both guys?”  
  
Senga takes a minute to think as Kitayama shoves some food into his mouth. “There’s nothing wrong with it,” Senga finally replies, “I just... Wasn’t expecting it.”  
  
Kitayama nods at this. He puts his empty bento container into the plastic bag from the convenience store and stands up, ruffling Senga’s hair as he heads out to dump his trash and get ready for classes to continue. “Who says I’m not an amazing senpai?” he says as he exits the room.  
  
Senga chuckles at Kitayama’s comment before he realizes what time it is and practically shoves his remaining bento down his throat.  
  
When classes are done for the evening, Senga heads straight home after showering, wondering the entire time what it would be like to date Nikaido. By the time he unlocks his front door, they’ve already had a completely comfortable first date, tried (and failed) to have dinner at a fancy restaurant, suits required, and moved in together. He spots himself in the mirror at the entrance and tries to shake himself out of his thoughts. His cheeks are pink again, but it’s cold enough outside for it not to look out of place.  
  
Senga quickly heads to the kitchen and makes himself some instant ramen for dinner. Half an hour later, he’s ready for bed. He throws his dirty clothes in the laundry and digs his phone out of his bag. He rolls into bed and notices that he has a few messages and missed calls and nearly drops his phone when it starts ringing.  
  
When Senga holds the phone up to his ear, he doesn’t even have time to open his mouth before Nikaido is yelling, “FINALLY,” into his ear.  
  
“Ow...” Senga cringes. “Nika?”  
  
“Who else would it be, you jerk! You haven’t answered any of my messages or calls all day! Now tell me what all those smiley emoji were for before I go over there and shake it out of you.”  
  
“Messa- Ah!” Senga remembers, rushing to look at all of the phone messages he missed throughout the day, all from Nikaido. He starts laughing when he gets to the message where Nikaido tells him that he doesn’t even want to know anymore because it’s obvious that he does.  
  
“What the hell are you laughing at? Hurry up and just tell me,” Nikaido growls.  
  
“Sorry, sorry!” Senga says, trying to calm his laughter. “It’s just that you can be surprisingly cute sometimes. Ah- I mean...”Senga stops laughing when he realizes what he just said, rubbing at his cheeks as they start to warm up again.  
  
“Shut up...” Nikaido grumbles, no malice behind his words.  
  
Senga feels a small smile form on his face when he realizes Nikaido doesn’t think he said anything too strange. He finally tells Nikaido what his earlier message was all about and apologizes for not answering because he only meant to keep him hanging until lunch, but then got distracted. “We get to perform together, Nika!”  
  
“Oh, that. I don’t know if I’m actually going to do that. I was gonna talk to Yaracchi about it tomorrow,” Nikaido says.  
  
“Whaaattt?? No! Why?” Senga whines. Senga can’t see Nikaido over the phone, but he’s pretty sure Nikaido just shrugged.  
  
“Can’t go every day for the next month and a half and Yara would kill me for not knowing the choreography. I don’t have a death wish.”  
  
“But who else is supposed to help me hide Taipi’s flatiron?” Senga questions. “I know! I’ll go for you!”  
  
“What does that even mean?” Nikaido asks and Senga is willing to bet he’s rolling his eyes.  
  
“It means that I’ll go to practice for you and teach you everything you miss!” Senga says like he just came up with the answer for the world’s biggest mystery. “We have rehearsal 6 days a week. You can’t be missing ALL of them. You always get to the studio early when you go anyways. It’s not like you even have to give up anymore time!”  
  
“That’s so much work though,” Nikaido complains.  
  
“Come on, Nika! Unless you don’t think you’re good enough to keep up with everyone~” Senga teases.  
  
“What?! I’m totally good enough!” Nikaido argues.  
  
“Good, then it’s settled,” Senga says happily, rolling around on his sheets.  
  
“...Whatever...” Nikaido grumbles.  
  
Senga laughs and says goodnight when Nikaido starts complaining about how tired he is and how exhausting it is to be left hanging all day. He sets the alarm on his cell phone before wiggling himself under the covers, falling asleep with a smile on his face.  
  
*******  
  
It’s not easy. Senga and Nikaido have been cast as opposites for most of the numbers, so even though their choreography is the same most of the time, there are times when they have to mirror each other. Remembering it all is even harder than it would be if Nikaido had completely different dance sections. Senga stays after a long day of rehearsals to figure out how to flip all of his movements over for Nikaido. Sometimes, during rehearsal, Senga forgets which part is actually his and ends up going the wrong way. Thanks to that, his arms are becoming more toned from all of the push-ups. Yara is not a very forgiving choreographer.  
  
“Ken-chan, cut that out already!” Fujigaya scolds when Senga tries to work through the lunch break after inhaling a rice ball. “You’re going to fall over and die and be just as useless as that one over there,” he says, pointing to a sleeping Kitayama.  
  
“Aw, you don’t mean that, Taipi,” Kawai grins, leaning over Kitayama’s sleeping figure. “Look how cute Kitamitsu’s sleeping face is,” he says, pinching his nose shut until he sputters a bit.  
  
Senga drops to the floor next to Fujigaya and the two of them ignore Kawai when an angry Kitayama starts chasing him. There’s no saving an idiot from himself.  
  
“You’re going through a lot of trouble for Nika-chan to be able to do the show, huh? It’s not like Nika’s a cute girl you’re trying to win over though,” Fujigaya teases. “You two are already best friends. We usually just let the brat go.”  
  
Senga remembers what Kitayama said about dating your best friend. “Taipi, are you and Watta dating?” he asks.  
  
“WHAT?” Fujigaya yells and Senga has to cover his ears. Fujigaya notices everyone turn to look at him and he lowers his voice a little. “If you haven’t notice, Watta’s not exactly a girl,” he frowns.  
  
“I guess it’s a good thing you’re enough of a girl for the both of you then,” Kitayama butts in, back from torturing Kawai. “Don’t give me that look,”he says when Fujigaya shoots him a death glare, “I’ve seen your room and if I didn’t know any better, I’d think it belonged to a sixteen year-old girl.”  
  
“Oh, fuck you,” Fujigaya barks.  
  
“Again, Taipi? I’m flattered, but I have Tottsu now,” he grins. “Although, if you’d like to join us, she won’t be so interested in you, but...” Kitayama purposefully trails off.  
  
Senga tries to stifle a giggle and he and Kitayama burst into laughter when Fujigaya claims that he hates them all and marches down the hall to tell on them to Yokoo like a third grader.  
  
*******  
  
A few weeks into rehearsals, Senga finds himself at Kitayama’s apartment with the others, minus Nikaido, munching on pizza and talking about anything and everything.  
  
“I still can’t believe Nika-chan’s doing the show with us this time,” Fujigaya comments, taking a sip of his beer and leaning against Yokoo’s side and Senga is convinced that they’re dating.  
  
“All thanks to Nika-chan’s boy toy and his private lessons,” Kawai snickers.  
  
Senga glares at Kawai and and throws his balled up napkin at his head, no longer so easily embarrassed by everyone’s teasing.  
  
“I don’t understand why you two aren’t fucking each other yet,” Kitayama says as he reaches for another slice of pizza. “I mean, Nika calls you Kenpi. And you like it. Don’t tell me there’s nothing there, you can’t lie to Mitsu-senpai~”  
  
Senga pouts and is tempted to throw his empty can at Kitayama, but Senga lives an hour away. It’s cold outside and Kitayama is letting him stay the night. Instead, Senga pours himself a glass of water, done drinking for the night, and makes a noncommittal noise.  
  
“You were more fun when you blushed at everything, you know that?” Kitayama comments.  
  
“Well what about you, Kitamitsu? Your girlfriend still being monopolized by her cute university friend?” Yokoo grins. Kawai and Fujigaya cackle in the background as Kitayama grumbles that he’s not even her friend, he’s more like a puppy they can’t get rid of.  
  
“You sure Tottsu feels the same way? Sometimes a girl’s heart can be swayed by innocence,” Goseki teases.  
  
“You say that like I don’t understand girls,” Kitayama growls. Fujigaya and Kawai’s laughter grows louder until Kitayama’s neighbor is banging on the wall, telling them to shut up, and Yokoo says it’s time for all the drunkards to go home.  
  
Once the others are all out the door, Kitayama shoos Senga to use the shower first, but tells him to be quick about it because as soon as Kitayama is done cleaning up, he’s going in, whether Senga is out or not.  
  
Senga apparently has perfect timing, because by the time he comes out, drying his wet curls with a towel, the living room is clear of any evidence of the party less than half an hour ago, and Kitayama is coming out of his room with a change of clothes.  
  
“Ah, too bad,” Kitayama says when he spots Senga, “thought I was gonna be able to freak you out tonight.”  
  
Senga throws his towel at Kitayama, who catches it and tosses it back before heading to the bathroom, laughing. Senga puts the towel around his neck and reaches for the TV remote, planning to flip through the channels until his hair dries. Kitayama’s heater might be nice enough for him to sit around in a tank top right now, but it won’t stop him from catching a cold if he sleeps with his hair wet. He didn’t realize he dozed off while sitting up until he is hit in the head with a pillow, followed by some blankets.  
  
“Seriously, lie down if you’re gonna sleep,” Kitayama says and Senga feels the end of the couch dip down where Kitayama sits as he reaches down to pick up the pillow that was lobbed at his head. When he sits back up, he isn’t prepared to see Kitayama changing the channel with a towel over his head, wearing pajama bottoms and a tank top, a sports bra supporting two very real breasts.  
  
Senga falls off the couch onto his ass and rubs his eyes in disbelief. “Mitsu...” he says shakily.  
  
Kitayama puts the remote control down when she finds a late night music program and gives Senga a good, long stare. “I knew it,” she finally says, “you never once thought I might be a girl, did you?”  
  
Senga shakes his head vigorously, “Why would I? You change in the BOYS locker room!”  
  
Kitayama shrugs, “Don’t think about it too hard, Ken-chan. It’s not like I’m a different person.” She reaches over to ruffle Senga’s hair and Senga calms a little at the familiar touch.  
  
Senga slowly starts to climb back onto the couch as he recalls meeting Kitayama in the locker room on his first day. Kitayama never actually said that she was male and he decides that it doesn’t even really matter. He visibly relaxes for a second before the doorbell rings, startling Senga to his feet with a squeak.  
  
Kitayama bursts out in an unflattering fit of laughter and sends Senga to answer the door since he’s already up, never mind that he doesn’t live there. Senga opens the door and is hit by the cold air. He blinks at the smiling face staring back at him without a word. “Ummm...” Senga tries, not knowing what to say since it isn’t his apartment.  
  
“Good evening, Kento,” the woman greets, smile unwavering.  
  
Senga knits his brows together and tilts his head in confusion. “Have we... met before?” he asks, trying to remember the dark-haired woman standing before him, soft curls falling gently over the shoulders of her stylish, bejeweled coat. Senga’s sure that they haven’t though, he would remember that smile.  
  
The woman shakes her head. “Hiromi mentioned you were staying here tonight though. Totsuka Shoko at your service.”  
  
“Totsuka...” Senga repeats quietly. “AH! Tottsu?” he asks, suddenly remembering the existence of Kitayama’s girlfriend.  
  
“Bingo!” Totsuka giggles. “Now, are you going to let me in? Or should I be asking you to bring Hiromi outside?”  
  
“Forget that!” Kitayama yells from inside. “Hurry up and shut the door! You’re letting the cold in!”  
  
“Ah!” Senga opens the door wider and steps aside to let her in, cheeks turning pink for reasons other than the cold. He shuts the door behind Totsuka and follows her back into the living room after she toes off her studded heels.  
  
Senga stops in his tracks when Totsuka drapes herself across Kitayama’s lap and claims her mouth in place of a verbal greeting.  
  
“Why are you still wearing your coat? Normal people take it off at the door, you know,” Kitayama asks when Totsuka pulls back, breaking the kiss.  
  
“Define. ‘normal.’” Totsuka grins. Kitayama is already working on getting her coat open as she kisses down Totsuka’s jaw line to her neck.  
  
Senga’s red face is definitely not caused by the cold now. “I’m just gonna... ummm...” he shifts uncomfortably, feeling like he’s watching something private, “I’m gonna use the bathroom...”  
  
“Don’t leave a mess in there,” Kitayama mumbles between kisses. She finally gets Totsuka’s coat open and slides it off of her shoulders. She turns her head to look at Senga over her own shoulder and rests it against Totsuka’s chest, bringing a hand up to visibly grope Totsuka’s breast and smirks, “do it in the shower. Clean up is easy in there.”  
  
Senga’s ears heat up as well and he flees to the bathroom, sinking to the floor as soon as he closes the door. He’s not sure how long he sits there, but as soon as he pulls himself together, he stands up and washes his face. He leans on the sink and stares at himself in the mirror. Senga doesn’t think he can take anymore surprises tonight.  
  
Senga cautiously makes his way back to the living room and let’s out a sigh of relief when he sees Totsuka sitting at the end of the couch, fully clothed. He notices Kitayama lying on the couch, head pillowed in Totsuka’s lap, seemingly asleep, and Senga sits on the floor and leans back against the couch. The music program is still on, apparently a two-hour special tonight, and Senga tries to focus on that. He feels Kitayama ruffle his hair again and all of the tension leaves his body as he closes his eyes. “I can’t take anymore surprises tonight, Mitsu.”  
  
Kitayama makes a vague sound in reply.  
  
“Ah, it’s Taka-chan,” Totsuka points out.  
  
“Almost forgot she was appearing tonight,” Kitayama mumbles.  
  
Senga opens his eyes to see what the two are talking about. On screen he sees a beautiful, young woman, black hair pinned up on one side, curls falling over one shoulder, much like Totsuka’s. “Takako” is written across the screen in big, bold letters. As the camera pulls back, Senga can see that the woman is wearing an emerald green dress that drapes down to her knees, matching choker complimenting the sweetheart neckline. Senga isn’t too focused on her outfit though, because he can’t help but notice her smile. When Takako begins to sing, Senga is completely captivated by her voice. He doesn’t even hear Kitayama’s comment about how different Takako is on screen.  
  
When Senga stirs the next morning, he can hear someone moving around in the kitchen, the smell of blueberry waffles wafting through the apartment. When he digs out his phone from between the cushions, he sees that it’s too early for Kitayama to be up, although she’ll probably come trudging out of her room soon just to eat the waffles that Senga assumes Totsuka is making. The heater has been on all night, so it’s not cold, but Senga isn’t ready to lose the warmth of his blanket and wraps it around his shoulders as he peels himself off the couch and peers into the kitchen.  
  
“Good morning, Kento,” Totsuka greets when she spots him peeking over the counter that sections the kitchen off from the rest of the apartment.  
  
“Morning,” Senga replies, eyeing the stack of freshly made blueberry waffles.  
  
Totsuka laughs when she sees Senga’s hungry face and puts a few waffles on a plate before passing it to him. “Butter, syrup, and whipped cream are on the table. You better start eating before Hiromi wakes up and gets to them first,” she winks. “Oops. Actually, you might be too late,” she giggles when she hears incoherent mumbling coming from the bedroom.  
  
Senga can’t make out anything Kitayama is saying besides a few curse words as she emerges from her room. He eyes her cautiously as he sits down at the table and flips open the cap for the syrup. Even from the table, Senga can see over the counter when Kitayama wraps arms around Totsuka from behind and rests her chin on Totsuka’s shoulder. To his surprise, she takes a deep breath and looks considerably more relaxed than she did just seconds earlier. When Totsuka raises her hand to run fingers quickly through Kitayama’s hair, Senga realizes that he wants that, although he’s not exactly sure what “that” is.  
  
When Senga looks back down at his plate, he realizes that he’s still pouring syrup and his waffles are now swimming. “Ah!” he yells, jumping to his feet.  
  
Kitayama and Totsuka both look over to see what the fuss is about and begin to laugh when they notice Senga’s plate.  
  
“You weren’t imagining something weird, were you, Ken-chan?” Kitayama grins.  
  
Totsuka takes the last batch of waffles out of the waffle maker and gently frees herself from Kitayama’s hold before unplugging the machine and grabbing the plate of waffles. “Hiromi, grab 3 more small plates for me, will you?” she says, walking around the divider to the table. “We’ll just dip our waffles in syrup,” she smiles.  
  
Senga smiles sheepishly and thanks Kitayama when she hands him a plate and takes a waffle from the stack. The momentary confusion he feels when Totsuka cuts her waffle up with a fork and knife and then starts to eat them with chopsticks is quickly replaced with laughter when he notices that every other piece goes into Kitayama’s mouth.  
  
Whatever it is that these two have, he wants exactly that.  
  
*******  
  
“Hey, Nika,” Senga says the next time Nikaido comes over to his house, “have you ever heard of an idol named, ‘Takako’?”  
  
Nikaido unceremoniously chokes on his lunch and grabs for his tea as Senga pats his back. “Why?” Nikaido asks, still gasping for air.  
  
Senga shrugs. “The last time we all went over to Mitsu’s and you couldn’t come, we saw her on a music program,” he replies.  
  
“Oh? And?” Nikaido prompts.  
  
“I don’t know... There was just something about her that made me want to look up more about her,” Senga says sheepishly, poking at his food.  
  
“Something about her?” Nikaido repeats, closing his conbini bento and putting it back into the plastic bag.  
  
Senga’s cheeks heat up. “She’s.... Did you know she’s one of the few idols that have never had a scandal? Ever. In fact, people rarely see her out during her private time. Her fans say that she probably lives like a princess and doesn’t really need to go anywhere. She’s pretty, too,” Senga replies, not wanting to admit that really, she just reminds him of Nikaido.  
  
“Looks like Kenpi has a little crush,” Nikaido snorts and Senga thinks for a brief second that Nikaido almost sounds a little bitter.  
  
“I do not!” Senga snaps back. _”It’s not Takako I like...”_ he thinks. “Nika,” he says, trying to change the subject, “do you have a girlfriend?”  
  
There’s a moment of silence that leads Senga to believe that he does.  
  
“No...” Nikaido replies softly. He grabs his conbini bag and cell phone from the table and stands up. “I’m leaving.”  
  
“Nika?” Senga stands up as well. “Did I say something wrong?”  
  
Nikaido shakes his head. “It’s nothing. I’ll see you at the studio.”  
  
When the front door closes, Senga flops back down onto his couch. He’s not sure what just happened, but he can’t help himself from feeling like, somehow, he just fucked everything up.  
  
*******  
  
Nikaido no longer needs Senga’s help at dance. They’ve long since finished learning choreography and Nikaido no longer misses rehearsals, outside business clearly taken care of.  
  
He knows that Nikaido still gets to the studio early everyday, the contents of his practice bag being scattered around the locker he always uses a clear sign of this, but Senga can never find him. What’s even more unusual is that Kitayama has been coming early recently as well. Five minutes before rehearsal starts, the two of them have been showing up to warm up together. Senga feels a pang in his heart and clutches his chest.  
  
It doesn’t affect their dancing, but when Tsukada’s acrobat rehearsal ends Nikaido leaves right away and Senga feels like his heart is breaking into a million pieces. He doesn’t notice Kitayama coming over and dragging him to his feet.  
  
Kitayama drives him home, even though it’s in the wrong direction, and when she pulls up to the curb outside of his apartment complex, she reaches over to ruffle his hair comfortingly. “Nika-chan will come around,” she says before nudging him out of the car, offering no other explanation before driving away.  
  
The next morning, Senga is woken up by the persistent ringing of his doorbell. He doesn’t even have to check the clock to know that it’s too early to be awake on his day off. He groans and groggily makes his way to the front door, if only to get the stupid bell to stop ringing. When he opens the door, he’s only managed to peel one eye open, but he doesn’t need more than that to recognize the person in front of him, though it doesn’t leave him any less confused.  
  
“Nika?” Senga asks. “What time is it? What are you do-”  
  
“I bought a new racing game,” Nikaido interrupts. “It’s no fun by myself. The computers suck.”  
  
Senga lets himself be pushed out of the way as Nikaido takes off his shoes and walks into the apartment, more than a little familiar with where everything is. He locks the front door and follows Nikaido into the apartment, leaning against the entrance to the kitchen as Nikaido pours himself a cup of juice.  
  
“What are you just standing there and watching me for? Go hook up the game,” Nikaido orders.  
  
Senga sighs and grabs the game off of the counter. He goes to his room to start up the game and brushes his teeth while the console warms up. When Nikaido walks into his room with his glass of juice filled to the brim, Senga throws himself back onto his bed and covers his head with his pillow. He’s already drifting back off to sleep when he feels Nikaido tug his pillow out of his grip and whack him in the back of the head with it. “Nikaaaa....” he whines.  
  
“What kind of host falls asleep on his guest?” Nikaido complains, grabbing the wireless game controllers and shoving one at Senga.  
  
“Mitsu does, obviously,” Senga mumbles, smiling when Nikaido starts to laugh. “Alright, alright. Set it up,” he says, stretching his arms above his head and trying to wake himself up. He scratches lazily at his stomach and leaves his hand on the strip of skin exposed from his t-shirt riding up as he watches Nikaido set up the game. He thinks about how Nikaido is acting like he usually does and wonders if he has just been imagining that the other had been avoiding him for two weeks.  
  
There is a long moment of silence before Nikaido finally says, “Speaking of Mitsu... She said you found out she was a girl.”  
  
“Ah. That,” Senga groans. “Why didn’t you ever tell me? I’m the only one who never knew, right?” he whines, rolling onto his stomach to face the screen and resting his chin on his hands.  
  
“Not true,” Nikaido grinned, “it usually takes people about a week to figure out.”  
  
“But I’ve been around for months!” Senga whines some more before he realizes Nikaido has started the race without him. “You cheater!”  
  
“It’s called, ‘strategy,’” Nikaido laughs. When Nikaido passes the finish line first and Senga calls for a rematch, Nikaido pulls himself off of the floor to sit next to Senga on the bed.  
  
“Now what?” Nikaido asks.  
  
Senga knits his brows together in confusion, “Now what...What, Nika?”  
  
Nikaido rolls his eyes. “Now what do you think about Kitamitsu being a girl? Keep up, Kenpi!”  
  
Senga shoves at Nikaido and sits up. “It’s not like anything has changed. Mitsu’s always been a girl, even if I didn’t know it, so...” Senga shrugs. He doesn’t notice Nikaido give a sigh of relief.  
  
“That reminds me!” Senga says suddenly. “Mitsu’s full name is Kitayama Hiromi, isn’t it? So why does everyone call her Kitamitsu or Mitsu?”  
  
Nikaido laughs, “Because she’s so boyish that everyone thinks her name should be Hiromitsu.”  
  
Senga just laughs in response to Nikaido’s explanation. Nikaido starts another race, but this time, Senga is ready. It doesn’t mean he wins though and Nikaido pumps his fist in the air when he passes the finish line just seconds before Senga.  
  
Nikaido announces that he’s taking a bathroom break and when he walks back into the room, Senga is on his back again, staring at the ceiling like if he stares long enough, the meaning of life will appear there.  
  
“Ne, Nika?” Senga asks when Nikaido climbs back onto the bed. “Have you ever seen Mitsu and Tottsu together?”  
  
“Yeah,” Nikaido answers as he leans his back against the wall.  
  
“I want that,” Senga says.  
  
There’s a moment of silence before Nikaido asks, “You don’t think it’s weird because they’re both girls?”  
  
Senga shakes his head. “At first it was weird,” he admits. “I had just found out that Mitsu was a girl and then Tottsu showed up and they started kissing and...” his face heats up as he recalls Kitayama sitting on the couch with Totsuka in her lap. “Mitsu is the biggest troll ever,” he laughs, breaking the tension.  
  
“Well, she IS short,” Nikaido snickers.  
  
“Nika!” Senga scolds lightly.  
  
“So you just want to make out with someone in front of people,” Nikaido teases.  
  
“Not that, Nika!” Senga shoves at Nikaido. “Breakfast!”  
  
“Breakfast?” Nikaido asks.  
  
“You should’ve seen them together, Nika! They’re so cute and domestic! I want that,” Senga says fondly.  
  
“Don’t let Mitsu hear you say she’s cute,” Nikaido mumbles and Senga laughs.  
  
Senga sits up and takes a deep breathe as he looks Nikaido square in the face. “I like you, Nika,” he confesses suddenly.  
  
Nikaido’s eyes get comically wide and he opens and closes his mouth a few times, words not wanting to come out.  
  
Senga smiles, “You can take your time, Nika. You have someone you like, right?”  
  
“I... What?” Nikaido asks.  
  
“When I asked you if you had a girlfriend you got upset, so I thought you had someone you liked, but she wasn’t your girlfriend yet,” Senga said slowly, recalling how Nikaido had been showing up to rehearsal with Kitayama everyday and how happy Kitayama and Totsuka were together. He realized that Nikaido could never be with Kitayama and figured that’s why he got angry. Senga quickly say, “besides, we’re both guys and you’ve probably never thought of me that-”  
  
Senga is cut off when Nikaido presses warm lips against his own.  
  
“...Way....” Senga finishes when Nikaido pulls back after just a second. “Nika?”  
  
“You talk too much...” Nikaido says, looking uncharacteristically shy, cheeks tinted pink.  
  
“Nika,” Senga smiles, bringing a hand up to cup Nikaido’s cheek and pull him back in for another kiss. This kiss is a more proper one, lips brushing slowly against each other until one of them, Senga’s not sure which, starts to whimper softly. When they part they’re both breathing a little harder and Senga can’t keep the smile off of his face.  
  
“Nika,” Senga starts, brushing his thumb against Nikaido’s cheek bone, “will you be my boyfriend? Please?”  
  
Nikaido bites his lip and raises his gaze to look Senga in the eyes. “I... can’t...” comes his soft reply.  
  
The smile disappears from Senga’s face and Nikaido rushes to grab Senga’s wrist to keep his hand against his cheek. “You know, I’ve been talking to Kitamitsu everyday before rehearsal, trying to figure out how to tell you...” Nikaido explains.  
  
It’s Senga’s turn to be surprised as Nikaido slowly drags Senga’s hand down his face, neck, and to his chest where Senga feels, not muscle, but soft flesh bound by bandages.  
  
“Kento, I can’t be your boyfriend, but I’ll be your girlfriend if you still want me,” Nikaido says with a small smile.  
  
Senga pulls Nikaido into a tight embrace and kisses her on the cheek. “You know, I should really be more surprised, but after Mitsu...” he trails off. He pushes Nikaido back by the shoulders a bit and looks her seriously in the face, “Taipi’s a girl too, right?”  
  
“Nope, but I’ll make sure to let him know you thought so,” Nikaido grins.  
  
“Nika!” Senga shrieks, not finding death by a pink leopard print flat iron very appealing and Nikaido practically falls over in a fit of laughter.  
  
“Do you WANT to be more surprised?” Nikaido asks curiously.  
  
Senga raises an eyebrow at the indication that there are more surprises. “I’d rather hear all of your surprises at once,” Senga tells her.  
  
“What if I told you that I was a pure, nationally loved idol who has no scandals because she dresses like a boy in public?” she asks.  
  
Senga thinks about that for a bit and groans, “I’d say that Takako’s fans are going to kill me if they ever find out.”  
  
Nikaido chuckles, “Better make yourself into a worthy prince before then, Kento.”  
  
“Do I detect a challenge, Takako,” Senga asks and Nikaido grins in pleasure at the sound of her name coming from him.  
  
“It’s probably too much to ask of a guy who keeps losing this racing game to a girl,” Nikaido teases, grabbing a controller and immediately starting another race without Senga.  
  
“Oi!” Senga yells, laughing as he grabs his own forgotten controller and desperately tries to catch up to Nikaido.

 

*******

 

Senga finds that going out with Nikaido isn’t much different from being best friends, girl or not. The only thing that changes is that Nikaido likes to drape herself all over Senga and steal kisses that are all for show whenever their group is hanging out in the privacy of someone’s apartment, just to poke fun at how red his face gets. No matter how embarrassing it is, she knows that Senga is incapable of pushing her away. Their close group of friends know about Nikaido’s double life, but they can’t do much in front of everyone else. Even if they could, it isn’t like they do anything more even when they’re in private. Nikaido will kiss Senga hello whenever she comes over and Senga will kiss her goodbye, home dates full of video games, movies, and conbini food.  
  
It’s not that Senga minds their home dates, it’s just that Senga wants to be a proper boyfriend. He wants to bury his nose in Nikaido’s hair as he holds her, let her lean against his shoulder as they watch a movie, and all the other sappy stuff that Senga sees in the love dramas he’ll never admit he watches.  
  
Nikaido fights it. She stands up to go to the bathroom every time Senga pulls her close on the couch, rolls away when they hang out on Senga’s bed and he drapes an arm around her, breaks a kiss when she feels Senga’s hand wander under her shirt to hold her waist.  
  
Senga is shaken out of his daze when an empty water bottle bounces off of his head after rehearsal. He immediately looks for the culprit, groaning when he sees Kitayama and falling back flat on his back on the practice mats. “Mitsu...” he whines.  
  
“Alright, tell this awesome senpai what’s bothering you,” she says, flopping down to sit next to him.  
  
“You mean besides the fact that you just threw a bottle at my head?” he frowns.  
  
Kitayama just gives him an unimpressed look. “Having trouble satisfying your little girlfriend in bed? Want Kitamitsu-senpai to teach you how, like I taught her?” she teases.  
  
“We’re not even doing that yet,” he groans, covering his face with his sports towel and trying to ignore Kitayama’s implication that she’s done anything with Nikaido.  
  
“Aha! She’s not putting out then,” Kitayama nods. “Thought that might be the case.”  
  
Senga sits up at that comment, “What are you even talking about?”  
  
“Well, you see, Kento, it’s not as easy for girls to get off as it is for guys, so I just taught your little girlfriend how to-”  
  
“Not that!” Senga growls, cutting Kitayama off. “I meant, what do you mean you thought she might not be putting out? Stop that!” he yells when Kitayama doesn’t stop laughing. Everyone has already headed to the locker rooms, but they’re being loud enough that Senga is sure that Kawai is going to come back in any second now.  
  
“Forget it, I’m coming home with you. I don’t wanna talk about it here,” Senga declares. Nikaido missed practice today because of work, so she isn’t around to ask him why he was going home with Kitayama.  
  
“Well is that any way to invite yourself over to a lady’s apartment?” Kitayama says, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.  
  
Senga groans again and goes to take a quick shower.  When he emerges from the locker room fifteen minutes later, Kitayama is talking to Yokoo at the front desk.  
  
“Ken-chan,” Yokoo greets when he sees him and Senga braces himself to be teased.  He lets out a sigh of relief and smiles when Yokoo just thanks him for his hard work.  
  
When Senga climbs into the passenger seat of Kitayama’s red car, he says, “You didn’t say anything to him.”  
  
Kitayama just ruffles his hair like she always does before driving off. “It’s your private life, Ken-chan.  I’m not that kind of girl.”  
  
Senga throws himself face first onto Kitayama’s couch when they get to her apartment and let’s out a muffled noise.  
  
“Don’t hog the whole thing,” Kitayama says, nudging him. “Come on, sit up. I thought you wanted to talk. Or do you actually want me to teach you how to pleasure your girlfriend? Because if  I call Tottsu over, I’m sure she’ll have no problems with it as long as she gets to watch.”  
  
“Ugh. What kind of senpai are you?” Senga grumbles as he sits up, sounding like he hates life. He’s beginning to realize that he may never figure out what kind of girl Kitayama actually is. “I’ve been with a girl before, thank you very much.”  
  
“Well that’s a relief then,” Kitayama says. “At least one of you will know what you’re doing.”  
  
Senga’s eyebrows shoot up into his hairline at that. “So Nika’s a... virgin? Is that why she doesn’t want to be close to me? She always runs away when I try to hold her close...” he says sadly.  
  
“Yes and no,” Kitayama says, sitting down on the couch next to him.  
  
“Why are you always so cryptic about the most important things?” Senga complains, letting his head fall back to hit the back of the couch.  
  
“I already told you that I taught her to pleasure herself, so she’s not a complete virgin,” Kitayama says around a yawn, stretching her arms above her head.  
  
“Please tell me you’re kidding...” Senga groans, hiding his face in his hands.  
  
“I wonder~” Kitayama grins. “I hear that the green toy is her favorite.”  
  
“Stop stop stop stop stop,” Senga chants, covering his ears while Kitayama just laughs.  
  
“Ken-chan, Nika-chan’s an idol,” Kitayama says, her laughter dying down a bit.  
  
“I already know that! What does that have to do with green toys?” Senga says, frustrated, cheeks starting to heat up.  
  
Kitayama raises a perfectly arched eyebrow. “She’s an idol with NO scandals,” Kitayama says pointedly.  
  
“I KNOW that!”  
  
Kitayama shakes her head.  “Ken-chan,” she says gently, “Nika may not be a virgin anymore because of the toys, but she’s never actually BEEN with another person.”  
  
Senga visibly gapes at that.  
  
“Do you remember those couple of days before you two started going out when Nika would talk to me before rehearsal?” Kitayama asks.  
  
Senga recalls when he thought Nikaido was avoiding him and would walk into rehearsal with Kitayama and nods.  
  
“She was scared, Ken-chan, probably still is,”  Kitayama sighs.  
  
“What? Why? Of what?” comes his string of questions.  
  
“She likes you,” Kitayama starts, “I have no idea why though.”  She starts laughing as Senga shoves at her and the mood lightens up a bit. “Look, imagine what will happen if the press finds out about you.”  
  
Senga closes his eyes to try to imagine it and sees Nikaido’s career as an idol fall apart because of him. “The end of Takako,” he says sadly, opening his eyes to look at Kitayama.  
  
Kitayama shakes her head.  “That’s not what she’s worried about.”  
  
“What else could it be then?” Senga asks, tilting his head in confusion.  
  
“How slow ARE you?” Kitayama rolls her eyes. “What are fans going to do the guy who defiles their precious, pure Takako? Keep up a little, will you?”  
  
“She’s worried about ME?”  
  
“She won’t lose her career over one little dating scandal,” Kitayama states, “but fans are batshit crazy!”  
  
Senga grimaces at the thought of being torn apart by angry fans.  
  
Kitayama stands up and stretches. “I’m gonna shower now, you know where the front door is. Go home and think about it.” She grins when Senga whines about catching the train home in the cold. “You could stick around if you like, Tottsu is coming over for a little exercise in a bit though.”  
  
Senga springs to his feet and thanks Kitayama for her hospitality before rushing to leave, Kitayama’s laughter ringing behind him. He’s out the door before he even gets his coat on and curses the night winter air as he heads to the station.  
  
When Senga gets to rehearsal the next day, he finds the locker room floor littered with cherry flavored condoms and a sulking Nikaido sitting on the floor in the corner.  
  
“Prank on Mitsu fail again?” Senga asks, dropping his practice bag and sliding to the floor next to Nikaido.  
  
“Kitamitsu’s an ass,” Nikaido growls, slapping a light red sticky note on Senga’s forehead.  
  
“Ow!” Senga jumps, rubbing at his forehead after peeling the sticky note off to look at it. It reads, “ _Giving these back. ~~Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.~~ Play safe. ⊂*｀з´*⊃_ ” and Senga looks up to see that the mess of condoms is in front of Nikaido’s locker, not Kitayama’s.  
  
Nikaido shoves at Senga’s shoulder when he starts snickering, obviously trying hold them in. “It’s not funny, you jerk!”  
  
“Aw, Nika,” Senga says, trying to collect himself, “come on, it’s kind of funny.” Senga quickly checks to make sure no one is in the locker room with them before pressing a kiss to Nikaido’s cheek, chasing some of her tension away.  
  
Senga stands up to shove his bag in his usual locker, but ends up jumping backwards when he opens the locker door and more condoms come rushing out.  
  
Nikaido bursts out laughing. “You’re right! It IS funny!” She gets up to pull the red sticky note out of Senga’s locker to read it. “ _You’re welcome. ⊂*｀∀´⊃_ ”  
  
Kitayama chooses that second to walk into the locker room to grab her forgotten sports drink. “Oh, good. You found them.”  
  
“How could we miss them?” Nikaido rolls her eyes.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Kitayama repeats her message to Senga. “Don’t come crawling to this senpai when you need more though.”  
  
“Who could even have that much sex!?” she yells, throwing a condom at Kitayama who lazily dodges it.  
  
“You tell me, bunny-chan,” she grins as she slips back out of the door with a laugh.  
  
Senga is too amused to be embarrassed about the whole thing, and he becomes Nikaido’s next target to throw condoms at when she notices him trying to stifle his laughter. He runs around the locker room trying to dodge her throws and Nikaido is laughing by the time Goseki sticks her head in to tell them to take their time because she wants to see what Yara will do to them when they don’t arrive in a minute. The two immediately grab their rehearsal things and race to the studio.  
  
With opening night being only two weeks away, it’s hard to find the right time to talk to Nikaido about how he feels. He shouldn’t be whining about the lack of skinship when the two barely have the energy to hang out together outside of rehearsal.  
  
It’s some kind of miracle when Yara sends them all home from rehearsal two hours early the evening before opening night to get some rest, satisfied with how the last run of the show went.  
  
Senga catches Nikaido’s wrist on their way to the dressing room. “Come home with me?” he asks sheepishly, surprised when she easily agrees, saying that she wants katsu for dinner.  
  
They leave everything they’ll need for the show in their designated areas in the dressing room and bundle up to battle the cold before heading out to the train station with just their practice bags. Senga suggests picking up some katsu to-go so that they won’t have to battle the cold again after getting comfortable in a heated restaurant and Nikaido says that he’s an idiot to think she was planning to do anything but that.  
  
Senga sneaks glances over at Nikaido as they eat their dinner in front of the TV. There are just so many things running through his head that he’s not even sure what they’re watching. “Nika,” Senga starts, but he doesn’t know how to continue when Nikaido just hums in response. He wants to talk to Nikaido about the things he’s frustrated about, not just about sex, but about cuddling and just being closer when they’re alone, but he doesn’t know where to start.  
  
“Kento?” Nikaido asks, turning to look at Senga when he doesn’t continue.  
  
Senga bites his lip and covers Nikaido’s left hand with his right. “Stay the night,” he blurts out. There’s no way Nikaido would agree to that, but Senga doesn’t take it back, holding her steady gaze with a hopeful look of his own as his heart pounds loudly in his chest.  
  
He lets out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding when she finally agrees after what seems like an eternity and laughs when she adds, “But only if you let borrow clothes to sleep in, because I am NOT going to bed in jeans.”  
  
Senga shoves the last bit of rice in his mouth and heads to his bedroom to grab a set of sleep clothes for Nikaido, who is waiting for him in the doorway with her practice bag. As soon as he tosses the clothes to her, she disappears into the bathroom and Senga is more than a little confused when he hears the shower running. The two of them showered at the theater before they came home.  
  
He changes into a pair of worn-out sweats and a long-sleeved shirt of his own before heading back to the living room to clean up their mess. He grabs himself a bottle of water from the refrigerator when he’s done and plops himself on the couch, grabbing the remote and flipping mindlessly through all of the channels. He stops when he recognizes an anime that Miyata has been raving about lately and pulls out his phone to check his mail.  
  
Senga can still hear the sound of the shower running in the background and he can’t help but get distracted by the thought of his girlfriend standing under the warm spray, drops of water running down her naked body. He can feel his body starting to get excited and he tries to calm himself down by mailing Miyata about the magical girls on screen instead.  
  
Somewhere in the midst of reading Miyata’s detailed explanation of each girl’s background and power Senga must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knows, cold drops of water are falling on his cheek and he cracks open an eye to see that he’s now lying on the couch with his head pillowed in Nikaido’s lap. Her hair is still dripping wet from her shower, but the sight of Nikaido before him with her long hair takes his breathe away. Nikaido is too engrossed in whatever she’s watching on TV to notice that Senga has woken up, and Senga quickly feigns sleep again when he belatedly realizes that Nikaido is mindlessly stroking his hair. She almost manages to lull Senga back to sleep as he relaxes more and more into her touch before her hand stills. Senga accidentally lets out a little whine when she stops and Nikaido removes her hand from his hair to pinch his nose shut.  
  
“Come on, you little faker. I’m not sitting here all night.”  
  
Senga tries to pretend he’s still asleep, not wanting to move, but then Nikaido turns off the TV and abruptly stands up and Senga almost falls off the couch.  
  
“Nikaaaa...” Senga whines for real now and Nikaido just gives him a pointed look.  
  
“I need a toothbrush,” is all she says before heading back to the bathroom without him.  
  
He scrambles to his feet and rushes after Nikaido. He pulls a brand new green toothbrush out of one of the drawers and hands it to her.  
  
“Thank god it’s not pink and sparkly,” she says, and Senga playfully shoves at her shoulder.  
  
“Like I would have something like that lying around. I’m not Taipi,” he grins, and Nikaido laughs.  
  
Senga looks at the reflection of Nikaido standing there in the mirror, brushing her teeth next to him, and just this little moment makes his heart soar.  
  
“You’re not planning to go to sleep with your hair dripping like that, are you?” Senga says after he’s finished up at the sink. “You’re not catching a cold in my bed the night before the opening show.”  
  
“It’s such a pain to dry though,” she grumbles, grabbing the blowdryer that Senga hands her and a brush out of her practice bag, which is still in the bathroom.  
  
Senga listens to the sound of the blowdryer as he rolls into bed. He closes his eyes and can’t help the smile that spreads across his face, because _his_ girlfriend is drying her hair in _his_ apartment and is about to spend the night in _his_ bed. He doesn’t realize that the sound of the blowdryer has stopped until he is hit in the face by one of his extra pillows.  
  
“Hey!” he cries out, grabbing the pillow and throwing it back at Nikaido.  
  
“If you’re going to be all creepy about this, you can go sleep on the couch,” she says, knocking the pillow down and crossing her arms.  
  
“I’m not being creepy...” Senga pouts. “Besides, this is my bed!”  
  
Nikaido raises an eyebrow. “Oh, so you’re going to let a lady sleep on the couch then,” she says.  
  
“Nika, you’re being ridiculous,” Senga laughs. He reaches over to set the alarm on his nightstand and blinks up at Nikaido when she doesn’t move. He lifts up the corner of the blanket to invite her in and she finally climbs into bed, carefully lying down as close to the edge as possible.  
  
Senga chuckles a bit before wrapping an arm around Nikaido’s waist and firmly tugging her closer. He props himself up on his elbow to lean over her a little. “Nika,” he whispers in her ear, and she turns her head to look up at him. Even with just the dim light from a streetlamp shining in through his window, Senga can see that Nikaido’s cheeks have a tinge of pink.  
  
He’s surprised when she leans up to claim his lips herself, relaxing into it and letting out soft noises when their tongues brush. When the kiss breaks, Senga finds himself on his back, Nikaido leaning over him with dark eyes and Senga reaches up to run a thumb across her cheek before she collapses on top of him, obviously meaning to use him as a pillow.  
  
Senga takes a deep breath, trying to calm his body’s natural reaction to the close proximity of Nikaido. He tightens the arm wrapped around her waist and tangles his other hand into her long locks, nosing at the top of her head and stroking her hair soothingly until they both drift off to sleep.  
  
When Senga wakes up in the morning, Nikaido is still dead to the world. He tries not to move too much, the alarm hasn’t even gone off yet, and he just lies there, holding her close and hoping that his morning business will take care of itself before she wakes up and notices.  
  
He carefully reaches over to turn off the alarm before it can go off, opting to wake Nikaido up more gently. He brushes her long hair out of her face before gently shaking her awake. “Nika,” he whispers, slowly rolling her over to the side so that they can be face to face. He leans in to brush their lips together, kissing her gently over and over again. Senga can tell the moment Nikaido wakes up from the way she begins to actively participate in the chaste kisses and the way she clings to his shirt.  
  
Once Senga pulls back from the kiss, he presses their foreheads together and whispers, “Morning, Nika,” voice still rough with sleep. The smile stretched across his face is big enough that his face feels a little strained, but he honestly can’t remember the last time he was so happy.  
  
“Morning,” Nikaido mumbles, still a little disoriented from sleep. “What time is it?” she asks, not bothering to look at the clock herself.  
  
“It’s nine,” he replies, reluctantly sitting up and stretching a bit. “There’s some time before we have to leave.”  
  
When Nikaido groans, Senga leans over and bites her ear, causing her to let out an unflattering noise. He quickly hops over her, out of bed before she swings at him and goes to the kitchen to wash a small pot of rice.  
  
Senga is no Totsuka in the kitchen, he could never make edible waffles from scratch, but he can at least make some basic miso soup. Satisfied with the way it tastes, he turns the stove off and heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. What he sees in the bathroom is Nikaido pinning her short black wig onto her head.  
  
He can’t keep the disappointment off his face and Nikaido catches a glimpse of it in the mirror. “Can’t be helped,” she says, fully understanding why Senga is disappointed and he just nods.  
  
By the time they’re sitting down to eat breakfast, Senga is looking across the table at the “male” version of Nikaido.  
  
When Nikaido comments on how good the fish is, Senga admits that his mom came over before rehearsal the day before and all he did was heat up the fish she brought over.  
  
Nikaido grins, “I knew you didn’t make this yourself,” and Senga pouts until she tells him, “relax. It’s not like I said the miso soup wasn’t good,” before she goes back to eating like she said nothing.  
  
*******  
  
The show is a big success for the most part. Tickets are pretty much sold out for all sixteen shows they hold over two weeks, each audience seemingly livelier than the last. There are a few happenings throughout the course of the show, Senga almost falling off of a platform and catching himself in an awkward position with one foot in the air while climbing onto the set right before the curtain goes up being one of them. It sends the cast into a fit of laughter which can be heard from the audience and Yara sentences them to 30 minutes of intense muscle training right after the show as punishment.  
  
Nikaido misplaces some of her costume pieces during one of the Saturday matinee shows and Senga has to help her look for them. Fujigaya shows up with them and complains about how he doesn’t want Nikaido’s sweaty costume pieces mixed in with his own.  
  
When the last show finally comes to a close early Sunday evening, the cast takes one last picture on set before packing up their bags and heading to Kitayama’s apartment for a wrap up party.  
  
“Why are we in your apartment again?” Fujigaya complains. “I think people normally have parties like this in restaurants.”  
  
“You’re welcome to leave if you like,” Kitayama says from where she’s already sprawled on her couch with a plate of sushi. “I think the girls went to go celebrate at a fancy restaurant near the theater. You could go and join them, since you think alike and all.”  
  
Now that he’s looking around, Senga realizes that it’s just their group of friends who ended up at Kitayama’s. He vaguely recalls the younger members of the cast saying that they were all heading home to eat dinner with their families.  
  
Fujigaya ignores Kitayama, grabbing some pieces of sushi from the platter and placing them on his plate.  
  
“Going back to the glamourous idol life tomorrow, Nika-chan?” Kawai teases.  
  
“Fumito!” Goseki scolds, whacking Kawai for bringing up the forbidden topic.  
  
“What? It’s not like everyone here doesn’t know about it!”  
  
“At least Nika’s a classy girl on stage. Not like another certain someone in the room,” Fujigaya mumbles.  
  
“I don’t know,” Totsuka says thoughtfully, present because she picked up the sushi, “Hiromi’s top at the beginning of the show seemed pretty classy to me.”  
  
“That’s because it was a bedazzled bra,” Fujigaya scrunches his nose, “you think anything with rhinestones on it is classy.”  
  
Senga laughs at the exchange before looking at Nikaido. “Well? Are you?” he asks, wanting to know the answer to Kawai’s question.  
  
Nikaido shakes her head, understanding what Senga is talking about right away, even if everyone else forgot. “Tomorrow’s my last day off,” she says. “But after that it looks like my schedule is going to be crazy full... Manager-san isn’t too happy I took all this time off,” she frowns.  
  
Senga nods sadly, not liking the idea of being unable to hang out for a while.  
  
“Alright,” Kitayama announces, “if you’re all done eating and being merry or whatever, it’s time for you to all go home. Tottsu and I need some quality time with my bed.”  
  
Senga and Nikaido part ways with everyone at the train station and Senga tries to hide a smile when Nikaido tell him she’s spending the night again.  
  
When they burst through the front door of Senga’s apartment, Senga rushes to turn the heater on, willing the apartment to warm up faster, while Nikaido heads straight to the bathroom to grab a hot bath. Nikaido’s green toothbrush is still sitting in the cup next to Senga’s blue one, but she obviously planned to sleep over this time judging from the fact that she brought her own sleep clothes.  
  
He’ll never get over how beautiful Nikaido is with her long hair spilling over her shoulders without any product in it and no makeup on. It’s a side of her that only he gets to see.  
  
It’s still a little too early for them to be going to sleep, but they turn out all of the lights and crawl into bed anyways. Nikaido flops down right on top of Senga and he wonders if he imagined that Nikaido wouldn’t cuddle with him before.  
  
Nikaido’s own sleep shirt is tight and form-fitting, unlike the baggy shirt Senga gave her to wear last time. He tries not to think about how her unbound breasts are pressing along his side as Nikaido pillows her head on his shoulder.  
  
It catches him off-guard when Nikaido slips a hand up the front of his shirt and runs her fingers gently across his abs which tighten from the touch.  
  
“Nika?” Senga asks, voice straining a bit when she doesn’t stop touching him. He remembers what Kitayama had told him about how Nikaido has never actually been with another person and tries hard to keep himself from jumping her. His cheeks start to heat up, more from arousal than embarrassment. “Nika, stop before- Ah!” his words are cut off when Nikaido actually _does_ stop, but only to palm his cock through his pants, almost completely hard.  
  
“Weird,” Nikaido comments.  
  
“What?” Senga asks, unable to focus on anything but her touch. “Don’t go touching someone’s package and saying it’s weird, you jerk!”  
  
Nikaido pulls her hand away and places it back on Senga’s stomach. She looks up at him and says, “I just thought you’d be smaller. And I wouldn’t do it to just anyone, just you,” she sticks her tongue out at him.  
  
Senga rolls Nikaido onto her back and leans up over her. “I can’t decided whether or not that was a compliment...”  
  
Nikaido just grins up at him before reaching up to pull him down for a kiss. Her mouth is hot and slick against his, their tongues brush together and they keep kissing until Senga feels the need to come up for air.  
  
“Sleep?” Senga asks, looking down at her.  
  
A puzzled expression crosses Nikaido’s face. “You don’t want to?”  
  
“I do...” Senga admits, biting his lip. “But you’ve never...” he trails off.  
  
“Mitsu told you?” she asks, raising an eyebrow and Senga nods. “Then you must also know about all of the presents she’s given me. That jerk didn’t give me any big enough, though,” she complains and Senga groans.  
  
“Can we not talk about Mitsu and her toys while we’re lying in bed? Or at all?”  
  
“Ewww... They’re not her toys,” Nikaido scrunches her face.  
  
Senga chuckles at how adorable Nikaido’s reaction is before kissing Nikaido quickly on the cheek. “So it’s okay?” he asks, tentatively placing a hand on Nikaido’s slim waist.  
  
“Yeah,” Nikaido replies and Senga drags his hand up her side to her face and runs his thumb along her cheekbone.  
  
He’s looking right at her face to gauge her reaction as he traces her collarbone with his fingertips. She doesn’t stop him, but she turns to look away when Senga cups her breast.  
  
“You’re looking to much,” she mumbles, gasping when Senga thumbs at her nipple and Senga just grins in response.  
  
Confident that he isn’t doing anything that Nikaido doesn’t want, Senga shifts so that he can use both hands, surprised when Nikaido sits herself up and leans against the wall at the head of his bed.  
  
She reaches for the hem of Senga’s shirt when he gets close enough and tugs it over his head, tossing it onto the floor. “Good thing your heater works so well,” she grins.  
  
“Brat,” Senga says, leaning in to capture her lips once again. He reaches for the hem of her top as well and pushes it up to expose her breasts, but not pulling it completely off, not wanting to break the kiss. He cups her bare breasts in both hands and rolls her nipples between his fingers.  
  
Nikaido is gasping into his mouth and Senga breaks the kiss and starts to kiss down her neck, wanting her to make more noise. He pulls her shirt completely off and drops it to the floor before dropping his head to suck on a nipple.  
  
He keeps the lower half of his body out of Nikaido’s reach, wanting to be able to pleasure her slowly before she can make him lose control. Nikaido tries to touch whatever she can reach, tangling her fingers into Senga’s hair when he bites down a little, surprising a moan out of her and sending shivers down her body.  
  
If Senga had let himself think about it before, he should’ve realized that Nikaido would like it a little rough. He switches to nibbling on her other nipple and tugs gently with his teeth, dragging his fingernails lightly down Nikaido’s stomach to her waistband. He licks at her nipple soothingly before blowing a cold stream of air on it and Nikaido pushes at his face.  
  
“Quit that!”  
  
Senga laughs as he tugs at Nikaido’s sleep pants and she helpfully lifts her hips so he can pull them off. When he turns to drop them to the floor, he finds himself knocked onto his back.  
  
“My turn,” she says, palming the bulge in his pants again.  
  
Senga lets out a groan as Nikaido fumbles to get his pants open and pull that and his underwear off in one go. He squirms as she stares just a little too long, poking at the head a few times before tentatively wrapping her hand around his cock.  
  
“It’s hot,” she points out and Senga doesn’t know how he’s supposed to react to that. She starts stroking him slowly and Senga pushes himself to sit up so that he doesn’t feel so useless.  
  
When she eyes the precome at his tip and licks her lips, he brings a hand to her cheek and says, “You don’t have to.”  
  
Nikaido just tells him to shut up before leaning down to lap up the precome, jumping a little at the taste. She lets Senga’s length slip past her lips, trying to keep her teeth out of the way and letting out a frustrated noise when she can’t go very far.  
  
“Use your hand,” Senga suggests and Nikaido starts stroking him again so that her lips meet her fist every time she sucks him in. “That’s it,” he says, pushing her long hair back out of her face. It’s unpracticed and not nearly enough to get him off, but Senga’s content to let Nikaido keep going for a bit. “Try using your tongue,” he suggests this time and a few moans escape his lips as Nikaido starts licking at him. When Nikaido licks into his slit, the hand in Nikaido’s hair tightens and Senga let’s out a high-pitched noise.  
  
Nikaido lets Senga’s cock slip out of her mouth with a wet pop and grins mischievously. She quickens the pace of her hand and slides her mouth over just the head, licking into Senga’s slit over and over again, learning quickly what Senga likes.  
  
When Nikaido shifts, she accidentally brushes Senga’s balls with her free hand and Senga yanks Nikaido off by her hair before he pulses out his release, streaking Nikaido’s chest with come.  
  
“Ow...” Nikaido complains, rubbing at her scalp.  
  
“Sorry,” Senga says, still gasping for air. “Didn’t want you to choke on your first time.” He watches as Nikaido looks down at the come on her chest and then eyes the corner of his blanket. “Don’t even think about it.” He reaches for her and kisses down her neck to her chest where he laps up his own release. Lifting his head up, Senga smiles at Nikaido before quickly crushing their lips together, holding her close so that she can’t escape.  
  
Nikaido struggles in protest when she tastes Senga’s release on his tongue, but then Senga’s rubbing her through her panties and all she can do is make little noises into his mouth.  
  
Senga slowly lies Nikaido down on her back as he slips a finger into her past her panties. “So wet,” he whispers against her lips, feeling her walls tighten slightly around his finger at his words.  
  
“Shut up...” Nikaido mumbles, clawing at his chest as he slides his finger in and out a few times before pulling it out and rubbing his slick finger along her folds.  
  
“Did you like me licking my come off your chest that much? Or was it having my cock in your mouth that you liked?”  
  
“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Nikaido says, voice strained and hips jumping involuntarily.  
  
Senga kisses her cheek and smiles before pulling back far enough to tug Nikaido’s panties off. He leans down to lick at the patch of skin below Nikaido’s bellybutton as he slides two fingers into her this time. He starts to roughly piston his fingers in and out of her as fast as he can, reaching up with his right hand to play with a nipple and Nikaido practically thrashes under him, clawing at the sheets and legs spreading open wider. He keeps going until she tightens around his fingers, throwing her head back and arching off the bed with a choked scream and Senga hopes that his neighbors aren’t home yet.  
  
Senga finds that he likes the sound of Nikaido’s whimpers just as much as he likes her moans as he slows down and scissors his fingers a couple of times before pulling them out.  
  
“Fuck, Kento,” she gasps.  
  
He spreads her open with his thumbs and watches as aftershocks from her orgasm cause her body to clench around nothing. “So needy,” he says, voice seemingly two octaves lower than it was when they started. He leans in and tongues at Nikaido’s clit, her body jerking at the touch.  
  
“Fuck, Kento,” Nikaido says again. “Hurry up already.” She gets a hand in Senga’s hair and starts to struggle.  
  
Senga wraps arms around her thighs to hold her in place and starts getting serious about licking into her. “Something you want, Nika?” Senga asks between licks, thumbing at her clit.  
  
“Fucking tease!” Nikaido chokes out. “Is this how you treat a girl her first time?”  
  
“No, just you,” Senga grins, licking at her one last time before letting her go. He leans up over her to nibble her ear as he reaches into the drawer of his bedside table for a condom. “You know you love it, Nika. Your body can’t lie to me,” he whispers into her ear, sending shivers down her spine and Nikaido can’t even argue.  
  
Senga shares the taste of Nikaido’s juices with her before she has time to protest and he’s only a little surprised when she not only doesn’t protest, but chases the taste of herself on his tongue. Nikaido’s too far gone to let something like that bother her.  
  
Senga quickly rolls the condom onto his reawakened length and rubs the length of his cock along Nikaido’s slick folds.  
  
“Stop teasing, Kento. Hurry up and fuck me already,” Nikaido mumbles against his lips, reaching down to stroke his cock and line it up with her entrance.  
  
Senga groans as he pushes into her and scrapes his teeth down Nikaido’s throat when she throws her head back and cries out. He bottoms out and gives Nikaido a moment to adjust, licking at her throat and fondling her breasts.  
  
“Fuck,” Nikaido gasps when Senga gives an experimental thrust. “That jerk definitely didn’t give me a big enough toy.”  
  
Letting out a low growl, Senga bites down on Nikaido’s shoulder, thrusting hard enough to make her cry out. “What did I say about talking about Mitsu and her toys in bed?”  
  
“And what did _I_ say about them not being her toys?” Nikaido retorts, clawing at Senga’s back when he starts to move faster.  
  
He quickly pulls out of Nikaido and flips her over onto her hands and knees before roughly pushing back into her. “I’m going to make you come so hard that you forget all about Mitsu and her toys,” Senga promises, spreading her open with his thumbs to hit her even deeper than before. He pushes through the resistance when she tightens at his words again and pounds into her as fast as he can.  
  
He drapes himself over her back and pushes her hair out of the way to lick and suck at her neck. It takes him a little coordination to balance himself on one arm while keeping a steady rhythm to free the other, but when he finally gets it, he reaches down to rub at her clit and Nikaido comes hard, crying out and clamping down on Senga’s length.  
  
Senga holds on and works Nikaido through her orgasm until she’s pushing at the hand between her legs, too sensitive to keep being touched anymore. Nikaido practically falls on her face and Senga flips her over again and thrusts a couple more times before coming himself.  
  
They’re both still too disoriented to kiss properly, but Senga leans down to brush their lips together anyways.  
  
“Fuck...” Nikaido says when Senga finally pulls out, sending little aftershocks through her body.  
  
Senga tosses the condom into the trash can and pulls Nikaido’s naked body tight against his own, pillowing her head on his arm and throwing the blanket over themselves. He feels both of their bodies melt into the sheets and he noses at the top of her head until her breathing evens out and he’s almost positive that she’s fallen asleep.  
  
“I love you, Takako,” Senga whispers.  
  
He’s surprised to hear her sleepily reply, “I love you, too, Kento.”  
  
Senga is sure that he couldn’t be happier than he is right in this moment with Nikaido securely in his arms, and even though the only place that he’ll be able to see her for a while is on his TV and he’ll have to share her with all of Takako’s batshit fans, knowing that this side of Nikaido Takako is only for him is enough. Besides, when they wake up in the morning, they’ll have all day to make up for the next few weeks.


End file.
